1. Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of motor vehicle deceleration system, and more particularly to an electromechanical deceleration system.
2. Description of Related Art
Demand for reliable and efficient motor vehicles continues to grow, driven primarily by safety conscious and cost sensitive motor vehicle consumers. Among other internal systems of a motor vehicle, the deceleration system (a.k.a. the braking system) may play an important role in characterizing or defining the motor vehicle's reliability and efficiency. For example, a well designed deceleration system may help the driver avoid many automobile related accidents by timely decelerating the motor vehicle. For another example, a well designed deceleration system may drive down the cost of manufacturing because it may require fewer mechanical parts and an easier assembly process. For yet another example, a well designed deceleration system may reduce the overall weight of the vehicle, so that fuel consumption of the vehicle may be reduced accordingly.
Attempts have been made in the past to improve the conventional deceleration systems used in various types of motor vehicles. Mainly, these efforts are directed towards improving the reliability and efficiency of the conventional hydraulic braking system, which may generally include a master cylinder controlling a few local brake cylinders. Normally, the master cylinder is located adjacent to the engine whereas the local brake cylinders are located adjacent to the wheels. As such, long hydraulic lines are used for the transfer of brake fluid between the master cylinder and the local brake cylinders. However, deceleration systems using hydraulic lines may suffer from several drawbacks. For example, the hydraulic lines may be costly and difficult to install. For another example, the hydraulic lines may be susceptible to the leakage of brake fluid, which may negatively impact the reliability of the overall deceleration system. For yet another example, the hydraulic lines may also add a substantial amount of weight to the motor vehicle, such that the motor vehicle may be less efficient.
Thus, there is a need for a more reliable and efficient deceleration system which may eliminate the use of long hydraulic lines.